Love and Passion
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: You and Solas spend a passionate moment with one another. (Solas x Reader)


**A/N: I was speaking with a user on Instagram and this sort of just came out XD - inspired by some fan art and she ended up convincing me to have this story "published". Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Story Genre: Romance**

 **Story Rating: M**

 **Rating Content: Sexual Content, Brief Mild Language**

* * *

A sweet kiss slowly forming into a heated passion, Solas gently moving you backward.

The back of your knees hit the couch and you fall back.

Solas' weight can be felt on top of you, his hands running oh-so gently under your shirt and along your sides.

His lips brush against the shell of your ear, his breath warm as he whispers "I need you, _Vhenan_."

He carefully lifts your shirt off and then his lips trail from your jaw down along your neck, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh.

A gasp escapes you as his hands ghost over the swell of your breasts, your back arching into him and your hands grasped onto his back.

Solas chuckles. "Are you truly that sensitive, _Vhenan_?"

You let out a small, breathy laugh and look to him. An almost smug grin tugged at the corner of his lips and his blue eyes shone with amusement.

"You're hands are just... cold..." You respond. A lie, but believable.

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Then perhaps something a bit warmer may suit your... needs."

Your head falls back against the pillow as his mouth descends on your breast.

It barely takes long before his ministrations have you almost breathless, each breath that leaves you quivers with a barely controlled desire.

Solas suddenly stops, causing you to whimper in protest. You hear him chuckle.

"Do you wish for me to continue, _Vhenan_?" His deft fingers hook into the waistband of your pants. "Or for me to turn my attentions elsewhere."

"Please..."

"'Please' what?"

He was teasing you now, you realize. You can barely bring yourself to say it. "Pants... off..."

He smiles and kisses you. "As you desire."

He slowly eases your pants off, over your hips, down your slim legs, off your ankles, and drops them on the floor. His eyes rake over your lithe form, drinking in the sight of your bared flesh.

"So beautiful..." He murmurs.

You blush and avert your eyes, as if looking away would somehow ease your embarrassment.

He eases himself back over you, gently cupping your cheek so you would look at him. He then kisses you, his tongue pushing past your lips.

You both moan as your tongues intertwine, grasping onto each other. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist and you arch into him, desperately needing to feel his skin against yours.

Your hands slide under his shirt to feel the firm muscle underneath. "Shirt... off..." You gasp between kisses.

Solas briefly breaks the kiss to remove his sweater, tossing it carelessly to the side. You run your hands over his chest and abdomen, the muscles rippling underneath your fingers.

In an instant, he is kissing you again, hands splayed over your back, bringing your bodies closer together, your breasts pressing into his chest.

He grinds his hips into yours. "Solas!" You gasp.

When he repeats the motion, your hands grasp at the hem of his pants, desperate to be rid of them. He moves his hips away so you may slide his pants past his hips.

Your fingers wrap around his hardened length, making him moan deeply in response. " _Vhenan_..." He growls.

His hips jerk slightly and his head falls into your shoulder as you languidly stroke him, his breath coming in short gasps. His hand then slides from your back, to your hips and in between your legs, his fingers feeling at the moisture there. "So wet..." he murmurs against your neck.

He slides one finger in, causing you to shudder in response. "I have hardly touched you," Solas says. A second finger slides in. "And yet you desire me so greatly..."

You let out a sharp cry as his fingers curl and you quickly cover your mouth with your hand. It was evening and most were already asleep, but voices could easily carry in the brick-walled rooms. Who knows who could hear you if you were too loud?

You bite the back of your hand as his tongue flicks at the juncture between your neck and shoulder. "Do you want me to be inside you so badly, _ma vhenan_?"

You nod, but it isn't enough for him.

His fingers curl inside you again and your hips move against his hand, aching for more contact. "Was that a yes?"

He was teasing you, once again, but that does not stop you from falling right into it. "Solas!"

"What is it you want?"

You growl in frustration. "Please, I... need you..."

"Need me to what?"

He knows, dammit! He knows you can't say it, but he's making you almost work for what you wanted. "Solas, please!" You beg him. "I need you inside me!"

His fingers slide out of you. You almost miss the contact until you feel his length gently pushing into you.

You grasp at his back, your nails digging into his flesh, barely holding back a cry. A quivering breath leaves Solas as he fully rested inside you, pausing to allow you to adjust to him.

"Solas..." You whisper, gently thrusting against him.

One hand at your back, the other on your thigh, the elven mage captures your lips with his own once more as he slowly begins to move.

Breath mingling, tongues dancing, flesh connecting with flesh, your bodies move together as one in an almost synchronized rythem. Your pleasure is voiced through strangled cries and contained moans your breaths becoming almost laboured.

Pleasure escalating to ecstasy, pleasure burning, bringing a sweet sort of pain.

Your hands claw at his back and you bite at his shoulder, your release swift but oh-so achingly sweet. His release comes soon after, his face buried into your shoulder, muffling the cry that escaped him.

You both collapse into the couch, your chests rising and falling in almost perfect sync. Solas kisses you softly, murmuring sweet nothings, some in English, some in elvish.

"Stay a while..." He whispers.

All you can do is nod. "Mmhm..."

For a few brief moments, you lay there in a perfect silence, revelling in the sweet love-making you had just done. Then a voice calls down,

"If you two were any louder..."

"DORIAN!" Solas shouts.


End file.
